A part of our past: from me, to you
by Ash Lite -former EST
Summary: Sequel to Kerilu95's 'Cake's Armor'. Written with permission of the author. Erza was eating Strawberry Cake when her friends asked her why she loved it. She remembered but then suddenly got an idea! She made a gift for her childhood friend to make him remember too and revive the memory. Let's see how it goes! Read & Review please!


**Author's Note**

**Yo minnnnaaa! I'm back after a very long month of exams. Sorry, for not updating…**

**Anyways, I know, I know. You all might be wanting to kill me right now, since I'm not updating and a new story. But don't worry! Its just a one-shot and also, a sequel to Kerilu95's 'Cake's Armor' 's 3rd one-shot. You need to read that first to understand this.  
Oh and I just wanted to write this and then more…hehe. Well, do not worry. After this, I will update "I will forever be with you" sometime this month only after a century finally. xD and now,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or, otherwise, any of the characters. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own the plot either. The credits go to Kerilu95. I just own the all ideas of THIS fanfiction.**

**And goo!**

**(Bold: Me) **

**A part of our past: from me, to you**

* * *

Strawberry Cake, a certain redhead's favorite treat. Right now, the redhead was walking through the streets of Magnolia, her destination being her usual place, Fairy Tail. She had only one goal right now, which was to go to her guild, and eat her favorite cake to calm her down.

As she walked- sorry, stomped past the roads, no bystander or anyone dared to come in her way because Fairy Tail's favorite Titania was fuming and the people knew better than to count their seconds.

Oh yeah, you must be wondering, why the hell was she so angry? Well, on her latest mission, when she reached her destination, she found out that the man, who'd sent the request, accidentally sent one to Lamia Scale too. So, when she reached, a random guy from Lamia Scale had already completed the mission.

After reaching the guild, she walked her way to the bar and sat down beside Lucy, who was drinking a Strawberry milkshake.

"Hi Erza! How are you? Your mission went well?"

"Oh Lucy, I'm fine and… don't even ask about the mission." Erza sighed.

"Why? What happened?"

"You see, that old coot whom sent the request also sent a request to Lamia Scale and when I got there, a random guy from Lamia Scale had already completed the mission."

"Aww, poor you."

"Hey Erza!" Everyone's favorite barmaid, Mirajane joined them.

"Hey Mira!"

"Strawberry Cake?"

"Haha, you always know what I want."

"Of course."

Mirajane went inside and bought Erza a Strawberry Cake.

"Thanks!"

"Hey Erza! I wanted to ask you something…" Lucy told Erza.

"Hmm? What is it, Lucy?" Erza curiously asked, munching on her cake in delight.

"Well…you love strawberry cake so much…and always eat it…but, you never told us…why do you love it so much? I mean, there must be a reason…" Lucy trailed off, and spoke as politely as she could because she didn't want to be Erza's wrath's next victim.

"Yeah, even I was wondering…" Mirajane stated and put a hand on her chin, wondering and then looking at Erza, waiting for an answer.

After hearing that question, Erza was amused. She never really thought of that while eating…but when the topic arose, all her memories came flooding into her mind like the waves of the sea. From the escape plan, to the flour and messed up cake, she remembered everything. With that, from amusement, she got emotional. How could she even forget her sweetest memory with _him_?

"Uh…Erza?" Lucy broke Erza out of her trance.

"Oh…sorry, I got lost in thoughts." Erza apologized, and then suddenly a thought popped in her mind. Does _he_ remember it? …What if not? Then, an idea popped in her mind. And she was determined to bring up the topic and revive the sweet memory.

"Its ok, now please tell me!" Lucy pleaded.

"Um, sorry Lucy, but later. I suddenly remembered something…important."

"Aww Erza, pretty please?" Mira too, pleaded.

"Sorry guys, I promise to tell you later."

"Um, okay then…bye!" Lucy bid her farewell.

"Bye!" With that, Erza took her leave.

* * *

Erza got out of the guild and rushed to a nearby cardboard box shop. There, every shape and kind of cardboards were sold. She went in the shop, and bought an A-4 sized cardboard and two cylinder shaped cardboards. Then, she went to a bakery, and bought needed materials for a strawberry cake and…a strawberry.

With all the stuff she needed, she rushed to her house. With her being filled with excitement and hurry, she didn't notice two shadows following her.

"What could she be possibly doing with all that, Mira?" one of the stalkers asked their partner, Mira.

"Dunno, Lucy…" Okay, this was Fairy Tail's demon and celestial mage following their beloved Titania.

Let us go back to Erza for now.

Erza, filled with enthusiasm, reached Fairy Hills and rushed to her room, no, rooms. After arriving, she rushed to her kitchen and placed all the ingredients she bought onto the kitchen counter.

After that, she started making the batter of her _special creation_. She poured very less flour. Too much baking powder and 2 eggs etcetera, etcetera, all in all, putting nothing according to the amount. After that, she set her oven to a very high degree, harmful for the cake. With that, she put in the batter.

Then, she prepared the icing while her _cake_ was being made. After 20 minutes or so, she took out the cake.

_Hm, perfect! _She thought, while looking at the half-burnt cake. Then, she applied her _special _icing on the cake in a very messy way.

After that, she looked at her creation proudly, which was a half-burnt cake with very messy icing. Hm, something was missing. Yeah, the strawberry! She took the one fresh strawberry, and put it in the middle of the cake. …Perfect. ONLY FOR ERZA. Well, dear readers, please DO NOT try this at home. It's a Health Hazard.

During the whole period of time, her "stalkers" were eating each other's head out to understand what the hell was actually their Titania doing.

After baking her "cake", she bought the cardboard and the two cardboard rolls. She took the rolls and pasted them on the flat cardboard in line(**with the help of "Mr. Fevicol" xD**). Uh, like this: _|_|_ near one of the edges.

After that, she pasted a blue sheet cut in a round shape on the left cardboard roll and a red one on the right roll. With that done, she brought handcuffs (which were usually kept in a drawer of hers, since she sometimes needed them to capture bandits.) from one of her drawers and put them on the two cardboard rolls as if hands.

Then, she bought some flour, baking soda, baking powder and eggs and spilled a little of everything on those two cardboard rolls, letting a bit fall on the flat cardboard too. After that, she brought her "cake" and placed it on the rest of the empty space on the flat cardboard. With that, she also put a small note on the corner.

Yes, this is what she wanted, and what she expected it to be. Now the only things left was the packing. She put another A-4 size cuboid (with its lower side cut off) on the cardboard to cover it. (you all know how! xD) and then she brought a pen and wrote, "To Jellal" in cursive handwriting on it and something more under it. After that, she packed it with yellow paper and tape with the speed of lightening. Then, she wrote Crime Sorciere's address on it.

Then, Erza re-quiped into her black wing armor and hurridly went to the post office. She gave the courier and threatened the postman that the courier should reach right now or else… well, we could only prepare a coffin.

After that, she went back to the guild, knowing full well, it would be just a great pleasure for her crush and childhood friend. …with her stalkers already chopping their heads off and then heading back too.

* * *

It wa-…WAIT. I know. I know. You all must be wondering already, "HOW THE HECK CAN ERZA THINK THAT A POST MAN WILL DELIVER COURIER TO CRIME SORCIERE!?" well, here is the answer…hey, don't get angry!

_Flashback_

"_Because of your continuous support in finishing off dark guilds and having a big role in the fight to win from the Dragons, and Jellal Fernandes being proved innocent by Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus for whatever had happened, and Ultear Milkovich and Meredy proved innocent as they were under evil without their wish and it was all Hades, we remove all the charges put on Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy. *clappings, whistles and hoots fill the room* um, ahem. So, we ask the three, What do you wish to do next?" Guran Doma asked._

_Jellal stepped out and answered, "Sir. We three have decided to continue finishing off dark guilds as an independent guild because even though we are forgiven by the people, we still haven't repented enough to forgive our own selves. So, we wish to continue as "Crime Sorciere". Thank You." _

_Erza's(who'd been watching them from the stands) heart broke. Once again. When at last she thought it was all over and she could be with Jellal, he refused to join her, indirectly. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She wanted to scold Jellal, but she didn't. After the session was over, she simply smiled a sad smile and disappeared from everyone's sight. She ran away. She didn't know if Jellal noticed or, otherwise, even saw her. She didn't care anymore. _

_And then, at last, when she was done crying, decided to just believe that yeah, he is okay now, he is free now, finally. He is free and she should let him go. She then broke her contact with him, lying that she is pretty busy now that Fairy Tail is very popular and receives too many requests. That was half-true. She just didn't now want to know he didn't even like her as well. _

_But then, after 6 months, Erza had enough. She was tired of this, so she confronted Jellal. She told him, everything, her care, her sadness, her love. He felt guilty. He felt sad that he wasn't able to understand her. But then he made up for it all. He promised her to return in half a year's time. Just half a year and then he won't ever go away. _

_He confessed his love too, now that he was a free man. She agreed but there was a condition that they would meet every month. He agreed. He was more than happy to. Of course, he loved her. Their relationship was a secret to everyone and they decided to keep it that way till the right time comes. _

_Oh by the way, after that, Crime Sorciere had made a base of their own, in which they rested after defeating a dark guild. _

_And finally, this was their story. Ahem, yeah, you got it, I guess. Well, I'm not explaining again, alright idiot? Oh and yeah, I know this is half, cut, hodgepodge, but sorry, I am very lazy._

_Oh and yeah, this story is set after 2 months of Erza's confrontation. _

_Flashback end._

Today was 2 weeks later after their monthly meeting.

* * *

It was a fine evening, and Crime Sorciere had just come back, after defeating yet another dark guild. It gave them pure pleasure that now, not much more people and children will be forced to the dark.

Today, they were planning to celebrate, as they usually did after they defeated a tough one, dark guild.

All the three walked to their base, laughing and chatting, just like brothers and sisters.

After they reached, they saw a package laid on their door. They rushed to it and looked at it. No clue who'd send it. They just took it in their base.

"Hmm, what could this be?" Meredy questioned.

"Dunno…let's open it and see." Jellal suggested.

"Yeah Jellal, open it." Ultear told.

Jellal nodded and then tore open that package. It revealed to be a cardboard box, with "To Jellal" written with cursive handwriting on it.

"Woah, nice writing…and this package is big too! Jelly, open it!" Meredy exclaimed.

"yeah yeah, I am opening…"

Jellal lifted the box only to reveal a very messy strawberry cake with it labeled "My very first Strawberry Cake", and two thin cylinder cardboards with handcuffs, red and blue sheets pasted and cake ingredients spilled on them.

"…" Meredy= Dumbfounded.

"What the hell is this?" Ultear was studying whatever it was carefully and when she didn't understand what the hell is that, she eyed Jellal….suspiciously.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Jellal protested.

"And why shouldn't I? This is supposed to be understood by you given that its addressed to you. So, would you finally like to tell me what the hell is this?" Ultear glared at Jellal.

"well…" Jellal finally took a GOOD look at it. He took a look at the box once again too.

Suddenly, after a few seconds it hit Jellal like his awesome magic meteor. He didn't notice it before, but now he did. Under his name, "A part of our past: from me, to you" was written. And that explained what was it all about.

It was the sweet memory he shared with _her_ in the Tower. One of the some sweet memories, Jellal loved this one the most. He was then mentally killing himself for forgetting it for once. How could he ever? It was a very precious memory.

As Jellal got lost in his thoughts, his face turned from spellbound, to anger and then finally to calmness, happiness and peace. Ultear and Meredy were really confused at their brother-figure's reactions. They looked at him curiously or, in Ultear's case, angrily. Whatever was he thinking at that point, was fully unknown to his partners as they weren't part of his life at which his little adventure happened, and he won't talk about it past to anyone either.

"Oi Mr. getting-lost-in-thoughts-after-looking-at-some-cra zy-gift to Earthland! Care explaining!?" Ultear snapped at Jellal, poking his arm.

"huh? Oh, sorry..I got lost in thoughts…." Jellal broke out of his trance.

"Now will you please tell what is this all about?" Ultear questioned.

"Well…its..its a precious and sweet memory of the Tower, which I would never forget." Jellal sighed and looked at the gift, smiling.

"Oooohhh! I think its related to his G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D~!" Meredy sang.

"Sh-shut up, Meredy! She ain't my girlfriend!" Jellal snapped at Meredy, blushing.

"JELLAL AND ERZA, SITTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S-I-…mfmff!" Jellal shut Meredy up by putting a hand on her mouth.

"Its NOT like that." Jellal said and took his hand away due to him feeling like Ultear glaring at him from behind….

"Jelly, now come on and tell us about your "sweet memory" already!" Ultear whined.

"Uh, fine," Jellal sighed in defeat and Ultear and Meredy's face rose. "But! Only after doing…some work." And their faces fell. They wanted to, but weren't about to protest because they knew Jellal was REALLLY stubborn.

"Fine, go and..COME BACK FASTT!" Ultear shouted behind Jellal who was already walking to his room.

"yeah!" Came his only reply.

Jellal hurriedly climbed the steps and opened to door to his room. Upon reaching, he hurriedly came over to his table and took out a pencil and a pen.

He wrote:

* * *

_Dear Erza, _

_I am fine here. Hope you are fine as well. I just got your gift. I am really happy to know that you remember the little adventure we shared. I was astonished to see how well you created the moment again with creativity and even baked the same cake! I am seriously really happy to remember and see those moments again. Thank You very much Erza. _

_Love,  
J.F.  
ps.I am pretty sure a thank you isn't enough to repay this. So, make sure to check your room just after you read the letter. I bet you wouldn't have noticed it before this, right?_

* * *

He then put it in an envelope, and took the "gift" he was about to give her and flew straight to her house with meteor. Then, he put up his letter on the door of her room in Fairy Hills, making sure no one saw him. Then, with an outside window, went into her room and placed the "gift" on her bed, where he was sure she won't notice till she read the last part of the letter.

After that, Jellal was so sure he saw a scarlet strand as he was flying away. He wished to stay, but if he spent even a second longer here, his partners in crime would kill him. So, instead, he flew back and just wished Erza would be happy to see what he did.

Erza, after heading back to the guild, had to explain everything to Mira and Lucy because they were pleading her too much. After that, Erza was only thinking about what could Jellal's emotions be, after looking at her gift. And now, since she was a bit tired, she thought of resting for a while, back in her room. She went into the female dormitory of the guild, "Fairy Hills" where she resided.

Upon reaching her room, she was about to walk in when she saw an envelope on the ground. She picked it up and went in. She studied the envelope from outside, hoping to find a name or something, but found none. She sat on a chair and opened the envelope. She found a letter and started reading it.

As soon as she read the first word, she knew whom was it from. She suddenly became excited, as she knew it was the reply to her gift.

As she was reading the letter, she was almost squealing in delight. Jellal remembers and he liked her gift. Yay, what could be more awarding. She saw he only wrote his initials…_huh, clever._

Then, she was just about to discard the letter, when she suddenly saw something more written. She took a look. Okay, this was not needed but…alright. She glanced up and as soon as she did, she found a "Jellal" plushie on her bed, which she didn't notice before. Oh god, he knew everything about her.

She then went to her bed and picked up the Jellal plushie. But as soon as she did, a note dropped out from its coat's pocket. She took it and it read,

_Hope you like it. It took me a lot for the toy maker to make this…so, keep it safe, please. _

_Love you. _

Well, she was deeply moved. She muttered a "Love you too" while reading the last part. Jellal did so much for her…she couldn't imagine. Then, she took a look at the plushie in her hands. It was just A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E.

"urm..um…k-kawaii…" Erza muttered. She then hugged the plushie.

_Indeed. All this just revived all their memories. It revived their love for each other. And regardless of whatever Jellal says… Erza knew, her decision to choose Jellal as her lover was never wrong. _

**THE END.**

* * *

**Soooo, did ya all like it? Anyways, this was my idea and contribution….I just so love Jerza…! xD**

**Anyways, as I said, I will update my other stories soon. **

**And now, PLEASSEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! They make me happy and they encourage me to write more…they give me the encouragement which I have actually lost these days. Please review…so that I can be encouraged again and I will update other stories….faster. **

**So, Ja Mata!**

**#Ash Lite**


End file.
